Total Drama Horror Stories
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: Chris has been granted permission for another season, and this time, he's holding nothing back. With all the former contestants now eighteen years of age, Chris has decided to take advantage of his new legal freedom and do a fully horror movie based season. With all regards to safety thrown out the window, can the contestants survive some of the craziest challenges ever created?


A/N: This idea originally belonged to Sweet as a Unicorn, but she said it would be OK if I wrote it. I'm taking ten original cast characters and four newbies and putting them in a series of horror movie challenges, kind of in the same vein as Total Drama Action, except the movies will be strictly horror. Challenges will come from movies like the Saw franchise, Dawn/Day of the Dead, The Human Centipede, Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, ect, ect. Fic is not interactive, nor am I accepting characters. Two of the newbies (Chelsea and Kolton) belong to me, while the other two (Chiquita and Eli) belong to Sweet as a Unicorn. You may have seen Chelsea and Kolton if you read Sweet as a Unicorn's "Total Drama Decades". Challenges, elimination order, and all that jazz have already been decided. I just need readers. =)

Pairings will be AlejandroXHeather, eventual GwenXTrent, and possibly an ocXoc pairing. Oc's may flirt with/have crushes on canon characters, but I don't do canonXoc pairings. Sorry if you wanted to see that.

Enjoy!

* * *

The camera pans over what looks like the back drop to a horror film. A vast corn field stretches out for miles, with what appear to be zombies milling about in the field. It is difficult to make them out clearly as fog is hanging thick in the air. For further creepiness, the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning hits a random zombie, frying it.

A man with rich black hair appears suddenly. He is wearing a mega watt smile and his dark eyes glowed with mischief.

"Welcome to our latest season of Total Drama!" He announces cheerfully. "For this season, we've dragged up ten of our former competitors. Unfortunately, we needed fourteen for a new season and that was kind of difficult after the end of the All Stars season. "

He pauses briefly, a look of mock sadness on his face.

"Luckily, I managed to dig up four newbies who think they are up to the task. They're wrong, of course. But I'll allow them their delusions. For now. This season will be set in a vein similar to Total Drama Action, but the theme will strictly be horror movies. And since our lovely competitors are all eighteen, and therefore of legal age, all safety precautions used in the past have been eliminated."

The man rubs his hands together and cackles evilly for two whole minutes before continuing.

"As always, I'm Chris McClean, your host. So without further ado, let's meet our contestants. From seasons past, welcome back everyone's favorite know it all, Noah!"

A boy of about average height, with a skinny build and deeply tanned skin walks out. His expression shows he clearly wished he was any where but on the show.

"I can hardly contain my excitement" Noah mutters sarcastically.

Chris laughs.

"Our next competitor is a very familiar face. Come on out, Gwen!"

"I'd rather not" a girl's voice replies from off camera.

"Ah, but you are under contract."

The girl can be heard scuffling in the back for a few seconds. She is soon dragged out by a tall, well-built African American man. The man drops her bodily on the ground beside Noah and stalks off, muttering about how he doesn't get paid enough.

"Thanks, Chef!" Chris calls.

Gwen sighs and stands up. Her hair has grown a little and hangs to her shoulders, purple streaks replacing her usual teal. She brushes off her petite body and glares at Chris.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Oh, I agree. Chef?"

"What!?" Chef snaps angrily.

"Help me bring the former contestants out, please."

Gwen and Noah exchange looks with one another. Suddenly they were glad they were introduced first.

Their gratefulness only intensified as the sound of a chainsaw reached their ears.

Like a shot, seven more young men and women in their late teens came running out. A few had patches of their clothing ripped. One is missing his shoe. All look terrified.

Chris laughs.

"Going through this quickly now. We have Cody"

Here he motions to a short, skinny boy with light brown hair. Cody is clutching his chest, looking like he just had a heart attack.

"Leshawna"

The curvy black girl simply glares at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Tyler"

The red-clad brunet frowns.

"Has anyone seen my shoe?"

Chef tosses the missing footwear at the boy, nailing him in the head.

"Heather"

The pretty girl rolls her eyes.

"Like I need an introduction. I'm winning again and this time you won't keep my money from me. "

"Ok. First it fell in a volcano. Not my problem. Second, we'll see."

Heather opens her mouth to respond, but Chris simply shoves her aside and announces "Here's Alejandro. "

The handsome Spaniard sighs.

" If only Heather weren't so set on being here."

"Oh, you owe me for season three. You're going to help me win!"

"I owe you!? You knocked me off a volcano and got me locked in a robot for a year!"

"Isn't love wonderful?" Chris asks sarcastically. "Don't you think so, Eva?"

The well-muscled girl responds by tossing her duffel bag at him. It misses by inches and lands with a thud, creating a small crater. Chris backs away slowly.

"I'm supposed to be the only homicidal one here..." Chris pauses and looks around. The only person left to be introduced blinks his green eyes quizzically at the host.

"Ok... Trent here makes nine-"

The boy in question smiles at that. Surely being introduced ninth was lucky for him!

"But we have a problem" Chris continues. "There's supposed to be ten of you. Chef! Where is Izzy!?"

Everyone gasped.

"You let that nutcase back? That's it. I'm going home." Noah says dryly.

" Damn it!" Chef swears. "Where did that girl run off to!?"

A loud explosion goes off, and a girl with curly red hair runs over, covered in goo.

" Is that bread dough? " Trent asks.

"Ohhh, maybe it's super bread and I will get mutant powers. Then I could glow in the dark!" The crazy girl looks excited at the thought of becoming radioactive.

" And maybe this season we will finally find out what's wrong with you" Noah mutters. "Probably you're related to Chris. "

"She wishes" Chris replies cheerfully.

"Did you really have to use a chainsaw? " Cody questions.

"No...but if you think being chased by a chainsaw is bad, you should be glad you're not those guys."

Chris motions to a platform where four people stood. Their hands were bound behind them and their heads were covered in burlap sacks.

"Are those the new contestants? " Tyler asks, his brown eyes wide.

"Is that even legal?" questions Gwen.

"Yes and... Chef? Is it legal to tie up on our new contestants and blindfold them?"

Chef shrugs.

"I'll get back to you on that. Our first new contestant is not new to movies. Her father works sets for films and her mother is an actress for the popular Spanish soap opera, Mi Corazon al Tuyo. Please welcome Chiquita Fuentes."

Chef drags over a slim, yet buxom girl of average height. Her skin is tan, much like Alejandro's, and she is wearing a mid-thigh-length red Latin dancing dress. She has her dress paired with strappy black heels that made some of the contestants wince as they imagined having to run in them.

"Fuentes? As in Esmeralda Fuentes? " Alejandro questions.

"The fact that you know that makes me sad" Heather says, giving her boyfriend a disgusted look.

"My mom watches it daily" Alejandro defends his manhood.

Chef unties the girl and pulls the burlap sack off her head, revealing long, wavy light brown hair and large onyx eyes set in a beautiful, heart-shaped face. The girl slaps Chef before her eyes fall on Trent and Alejandro.

" Glad to see not all the guys look disgusting" she says, as she continues to study both green-eyed young men.

Her gaze lingers on Alejandro, deciding him to be the more attractive of the two.

Heather locks her arms around one of Alejandro's.

"This one's already taken" she says, glaring at the Latina.

Chiquita shrugs.

"Never stopped me before. "

Alejandro just grins, enjoying both Heather's jealousy and the fact that two beautiful women were fighting over him.

While a cat fight was about to break out, Chef brought the second new contestant off the platform. This one is a guy, tall and lanky, with peachy skin. He was dressed in jeans with a long-sleeved white shirt and a loose green tee over top. White high tops housed his feet.

"Our next competitor" Chris practically yells to drown out the argument between Heather and Chiquita "is a skateboard champion. Welcome Eli."

Chef pulled off the sack, revealing the boy to have shaggy, dishwasher blonde hair cut in waves around the tops of his ears. A gray beanie holds his hair out of his almond-shaped green eyes.

Eli blinks against the light.

"You mean we weren't really kidnapped?"

"Nope! Welcome to Total Drama! "

Eli shrugs.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

He goes to stand by the other contestants.

Chris frowns. He'd been hoping for more of a reaction than that.

"Hopefully our next contestant is more interesting. "

Chef brought down a short, slightly chubby girl. She wore pink scrub pants and a pink scrub top covered in white flowers. A white lab coat pulled her outfit together.

"So...uhh...yeah. her card says she's a mad scientist. Guess that's interesting. Here's Chelsea. "

Chef reveals a pleasant face. The girl wasn't beautiful, but she was cute in a little sister type of way. Dark Auburn hair reached her shoulders and was held out of her hazel eyes with two white clips. She also wears a pair of wire rim glasses.

" Oh, no!" Chelsea screams, rushing to Izzy. "What have you done!?"

"Huh?" Izzy blinks, confused.

"My bread maker. What did you do to my bread maker?" Chelsea wore an expression like she was going to cry.

" Ohhh... the radio. I saw this strange rock thingy and got it wet, then it went boom, and the radio blew goop everywhere! It was great!" The crazy girl laughs.

Chelsea looks horrified. Before she could say why, however, Chris shoves her out of the way.

"Chef, the last competitor."

Chef brings down a tall, lightly muscled boy. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and an open black jacket, the jacket sleeves rolled up to reveal his sun-kissed forearms. The visible skin of his arms and chest were covered in tattoos.

" He's a budding tattoo artist, working as an apprentice at Dark Desires tattoo shop. Give it up for Kolton. "

Kolton is revealed to be very blond, with brilliant blue eyes. His hair falls a few inches past his shoulders, bound at the nape of his neck with a black band. Both ears are pierced and blue filigree tattoos swirled under both eyes, making them appear even brighter. A black cross was at the side of his throat. Even with his unconventional appearance, he was very good looking. Alejandro frowns.

"Are you insane?" Kolton demands of Chris.

"Yes" replies every former contestant except Izzy.

"Why would you say that?" Chris feigns a hurt look.

"No sane person would break into someone's home in the middle of the night and kidnap them just so they could start a show."

Gwen walks up and puts her hand on Kolton's arm.

"You didn't watch the show much, did you? That sounds exactly like Chris."

The blond sighs.

"I'm about to piss you all off even more" Chris says brightly. " It's time to put you in teams. To keep with the horror movie concept this season you will be the Vampires and the Werewolves. "

The entire cast groans. Chris grins.

" I know. If I call your name, come stand behind this white flag. " Chris pulls a stack of note cards from his pocket. "Noah, Eli, Heather, Izzy, Chelsea, Cody, Leshawna. "

The named teens cross over to the white flag and stand behind it.

Chris glances over at the remaining teens.

"Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Eva, Chiquita, Kolton, and Tyler. Come stand behind this brown flag."

The remaining contestants did as they were asked.

"Great. White team, from this moment on, you will be known as the Vampires. Heather. Chelsea. Reveal your flag."

Heather and Chelsea unfold the flag to reveal a banner that reads "Team Edward" on it. A picture of Edward Cullen, shirtless, was printed on it. Edward's chest was covered in sparkling glitter.

Chris' s jaw drops open.

" Ummm...let's see the Werewolves banner, huh? Kolton. Trent."

Kolton helps Trent hold up the Werewolves banner. Sure enough, this one reads "Team Jacob". A photo of Jacob Black, his hair long and flowing, was on their flag.

"Ohh. This just takes the cake!"

Chris starts hysterically laughing while the entire cast glares at him. How humiliating! Surely Chris wasn't really going to make them stay as Team Edward and Team Jacob!

Chef was holding his sides, laughing.

" I couldn't help myself. " he admits.

"I think you deserve a raise for this" Chris says as he wipes a laugh tear from his dark eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Gwen whines.

"Twilight is a mockery of all things Vampires and Werewolves" Leshawna adds.

"It's not even horror" Izzy chimes in.

"I'll allow Chef's change" Chris beams at everyone. "I have one more tidbit of bad news. Only thirteen of you will actually be allowed to start the season. One team will have to send someone home tonight and be at a numbers disadvantage for tomorrow's challenge."

Noah lifts an eyebrow.

"And how are we deciding which team?"

"With good old fashioned Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

The campers groan. Some threw items from their luggage at the host's head.

"There are fourteen of you, which means seven rounds. No chance of a tie. First up, give me Tyler and Leshawna."

Leshawna shakes her head as Tyler stares at her.

"On three..." Chris says. "One. Two...Three. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Leshawna held her hand in paper. Tyler had rock.

"One point for Team Edward!" Chris declared.

Next up was Kolton and Cody. Kolton drew scissors to Cody's paper, tying the scoreboard. And so it went. Chiquita beat Chelsea, Izzy bested Eva, Heather outsmarted Alejandro, and Eli took down Trent.

"Wow. Didn't see this coming. Team Edward and Team Jacob are tied, three wins each. Noah, Gwen. No pressure. The team of whoever loses this match will be sending someone home and starting the competition tomorrow with a numbers disadvantage."

"Yeah, yeah. We know" Gwen grumbles.

"I know you know. I just felt like rubbing it in. Ok. On three. One...two...three. Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

Gwen extended her hand like she was holding a rock. Noah's fingers pointed like a pair of scissors. The newly dubbed "Team Edward" groaned while "Team Jacob"cheered loudly.

"Bummer. Team Edward will be sending someone home tonight for a numbers disadvantage tomorrow-"

Chris was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"MY CABIN!" he screams, running in the direction of the cabin.

The contestants follows behind him, curious.

The group stops in front of a huge crater in the ground. Whatever had caused the explosion had missed Chris's cabin by mere inches.

When the smoke clears, a small, round, red stone could be seen in the center of the crater.

Chris stares at Chelsea, who can be seen eying the object nervously.

"I assume that belongs to you?"

Chelsea sighs.

"That was what I was trying to warn you about. Izzy shouldn't have been playing with it. Rubium is harmless when kept dry. When wet, however, it causes humongous explosions."

Every single camper backed away from the auburn-haired girl.

"Girl's even crazier than Izzy. I didn't think that was possible!" Chef announces with a shake of his head.

Chris looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Chelsea, I'm kicking you out. Everyone else, you can forget about an elimination tonight"

Noah snaps his fingers. He'd been hoping to vote off Izzy.

Chelsea's eyes widen behind her glasses.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm the host and I said so. Because your crazy rock almost took out my cabin! Do you have any idea how expensive a cabin in the woods with running water costs? Especially one that can run my oxygenated chamber that I have to sleep in?"

"No-but..."

"No buts, Chelsea. Your time here is through."

Chelsea sighs.

"Fine. How I am leaving?"

"Hot air balloon."

The mad scientist frowns.

"_Hot air balloon_?"

"Yup!"

Chris walks Chelsea over to a hot air balloon. It is ripped and torn, the tears pathetically patched up with scraps of cloth. A few look patched with paper.

"Is that thing even safe for her to ride in?" Trent asks, eying the balloon.

Chris shrugs.

"Don't know. It has a parachute, in case."

Chris turns on the gas and the balloon fills up. Chelsea reluctantly hops in the basket and allows it to carry her away from the competition.

All seems to be going all right for about five minutes, before one of the pieces of paper patching the balloon catch fire. Chelsea can be heard screaming in the distance as her balloon crashes down, landing in the ocean.

Chris laughs as the rest of the competitors exchange looks with one another.

"Alright. So, join us next week as our thirteen competitors face off against zombies! Here, on Total Drama Horror Stories!"

**The Vampires** (AKA Team Edward): Noah, Heather, Izzy, Cody, Leshawna, Eli, Chelsea

**The Werewolves** (AKA Team Jacob): Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Eva, Tyler, Kolton, Chiquita

**Eliminated**: Chelsea


End file.
